The present invention relates generally to driveline couplers for connecting drive train components. In particular, the present invention relates to driveline couplers for connecting driveline components used in irrigation systems.
Irrigation systems are widely used throughout the world to provide water for agricultural purposes in arid regions. Such systems include center pivot irrigation and lateral move systems. Typically, such systems include a series of spaced apart support towers connected by truss sections that support an elevated water distribution pipe between the towers. In center pivot systems, the water distribution pipe extends radially from a central pivot communicating with a pressurized water supply. In lateral or linear move irrigation systems, the water distribution pipe extends laterally from a canal feed or hose drag system that provides a pressurized water supply.
Water passing through the distribution pipe is forced out through a number of sprinkler heads, spray guns, drop nozzles, and the like, spaced along the length of the pipe. Each tower in the system is supported on wheels that are driven at low speeds to move the tower in a circular path about the central pivot, or a linear path in the case of lateral move systems, to thereby irrigate a tract of land.
A number of drive assemblies have been developed for driving the support wheels of sprinkler irrigation systems. The most common drive assembly includes an electric motor connected to a center gear drive assembly, a first wheel gear assembly coupled to the center gear drive assembly by a first drive shaft, and a second wheel gear assembly coupled to an opposite side of the center gear drive assembly by a second drive shaft. Each of the first and second drive shafts typically has a driveline coupler at each end that allows the shafts to be quickly and easily pulled apart and put back together to facilitate field maintenance and/or towing from field to field.
Conventional driveline couplers tend to fail under very high loads and extreme duty torque conditions, resulting in downtime and increased maintenance cost of the sprinkler system. Thus, there is a need in the industry for an improved driveline coupler suitable for use in irrigation sprinkler systems and the like.